


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 5 - Obscura Revised

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-16
Updated: 2002-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new adventures of an old hero.<br/>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.  Smallville in specific and Superman in general are the property of DC Comics.<br/>SPECIAL THANKS to my beta Georgia Peach for helping me with this story.<br/>Also, thank you to The Smallville Transcript Center for taking the time to transcribe every single episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 5 - Obscura Revised

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 5 - Obscura Revised

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

Obscura Revised 

I will defend, I will fight,  
I'll be there when you need me, 

\- "All For One" performed by Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart & Sting 

May 2, 2002 

Fordman Residence - Smallville, Kansas 

Rummaging through the old cardboard box, he gasped at the sight of them. Shiny, as if just polished, the medals shown brightly in contrast to the black velvet backing from which they hung. Encased in a solid pine keepsake box with an 8" x 11" glass pane, this solid proof of his Father's bravery and strength seemed to be meant for Whitney to find. 

Carefully lifting the case from the box, it all seemed so clear. His Father meant for him to find these medals. It was his Father's way of reaching beyond the grave. That was why the letter his Father left behind asked Whitney to help his Mother clear out the attic. It wasn't entirely because he wanted his wife to have an easier time through this crisis. No. Whitney was sure of it. His Father was trying to tell him something. These medals were one last lecture, one last pearl of wisdom to pass down to his son once he was no longer here. It was his Father's way of telling young Whitney that in order to find his way in life, Whitney may have to leave the only life he'd ever known. Whitney would need to leave Smallville. 

Now, the only problem was how to tell Lana. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

May 3, 2002 

Smallville, Kansas 

As always, humidity blanketed everything in early May. It made being inside suffocating while at the same time making the outside unbearable. Still, under the shade of a tree, dressed in comfortable cotton and sipping a chilled glass of lemonade, one could find respite. So, it was simplicity itself for Whitney to convince Lana to go out on a picnic with horseback riding to follow. 

Spread out on an old, throwaway blanket, the picnic was mostly finished. The thermos of lemonade was a glassful away from empty. The serving bowls were mostly empty. In the place of active eating, an uncomfortable silence quickly emerged. 

Taking initiative at the same time, Whitney and Lana turned to speak to each other at the same time. 

"Lana?" 

"Whitney?" 

Looking at each other, they both started again a second later. 

"Whitney, we need to talk." 

"I have something I need to tell you." 

Laughing lightly, they debated for each other to go first, but Lana was more insistent and Whitney more willing to speak first. "Lana, I need to tell you that I'm going away." 

Furrowing her brow, Lana asked, "What?" 

"I enlisted in the Marines, Lana," said Whitney. Quickly, Whitney noted the surprise in Lana's eyes and the response about to leave her ever-widening mouth. "Before you get upset, I need to tell you what happened, last night. You see, I was going through some of my Father's things and I came across his medals from the war. It was like he left them there for me to find. It was like his way of telling me what he thought I should do with my life." 

Sensing her doubt, Whitney continued, "Lana, I don't want to waste away here and college isn't a possibility, right now. Maybe, if I go now and see the world, then I'll be content to return later and run my Father's shop." 

Reaching out, Whitney took Lana's hands in his, "I know things have been strained between us lately, but it would mean a lot to me if I knew you were waiting here for me. I need to know that there's something in Smallville worth returning for." 

Looking down, Lana asked in a quiet voice, "When are you leaving?" 

"On May 10th. This morning, I called up and set up an appointment at the Metropolis recruiting station. My Mom has estate obligations that day, so I was hoping you could drive me to the bus depot." 

Nodding, Lana replied, "Of course." 

Angling his head about in a vain attempt to get Lana to look at him, Whitney asked, "Will you wait for me, Lana? I really need to know before I leave." 

Looking down at the blanket, studying its faded pattern, Lana answered, "You've always been there when I needed you, Whitney. When it really mattered, you were always there. Because of all we've been through, I want to tell you what you need to hear now, but I don't know what will happen tomorrow, next month or next year. So, let's take it one day at a time. Okay, Whitney?" 

Sucking in his bottom lip, Whitney nodded. Standing up, Whitney offered his hand to Lana and she accepted it. Pulling Lana up, he held her in his arms tightly. Leaning down, he kissed her, softly. Pulling away, Whitney took her by the hand and led her over to where the horses stood, waiting patiently. Mounting the steeds, they rode away, swearing to clean up their mess once they got back. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Later That Night 

Smallville Community Hospital 

"Chloe!" 

Screaming, Lana sat straight up in bed. Instantly, strong hands were on her face. Looking around wildly, her eyes finally focused on Clark's concerned face. Reaching out, Lana grabbed him, pulling him into a crushing embrace. Crying loudly, she dug her fingers into the flannel of his shirt, refusing to let go even when Clark's calming voice said she was safe. 

Holding onto Lana tightly, Clark smoothed a hand over her hair, combing it with his fingers. Cooing quietly, he whispered, "Lana, it's okay. It's all right. You're safe. I'm here. Nothing's going to happen." 

"Clark?" asked Lana. "What are you doing here?" 

"I didn't want you to be alone, tonight," replied Clark. 

Her mind still fuzzy, Lana slowly let go of his shirt. Leaning back, Lana let herself fall back against the arms encircling her. Looking at his face, Lana smiled. "Oh Clark. My hero." 

Smiling, Clark asked, "What happened? You were shaking one minute and the next you were screaming Chloe's name." 

Instantly, the smile drained from Lana's face. "I had this intense dream about Chloe. It was totally surreal. I dreamt that she was attacked outside of the hospital. I know, it sounds crazy." 

Holding Lana's trembling body tighter, Clark said, "That doesn't matter. What matters is it's got you freaked." 

Placing her head on Clark's shoulder, Lana whispered, "It felt like I was right there. She was walking to her car and she was getting her keys out of that red bag with the butterflies on it." 

Rubbing her cheek against his strong muscles, Lana felt Clark tense. Pulling away, Lana asked, "What is it?" 

A little scared, Clark replied, "She. She was carrying that bag when she left the hospital. Do you want me to call her on her cell phone and make sure everything's all right?" 

Shaking her head, Lana answered, "No. I don't want to ruin her weekend. It's probably the concussion anyway." 

Pushing Lana back down onto her pillows, Clark leaned over her and said, "You're absolutely right. It was probably just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." 

As Clark pulled away, Lana grabbed his arm. "Don't leave." 

Nodding, he pried her hand off his arm and placed in on the bed. Stepping back, he slowly retreated until he felt the visitor chair hit the back of his calves. Sinking down onto it, Clark said, "I'll stay as long as you need me to." 

Shutting her eyes, Lana was already mostly asleep when she sighed, "Will you stay forever then?" 

"What?" asked Clark, but it was too late. 

Lana was already asleep. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

May 4, 2002 

Kent Farm 

As he entered the room, Clark heard the phone being placed down on the table. "Who was that?" 

Walking away from the phone, Martha sat at the kitchen table. Patting her hand on the table, she motioned for Clark to sit down as she answered, "That was your school. They're looking for chaperones for the Spring Formal." 

"What did you tell them?" asked Clark, innocently. 

Staring at Clark, Martha asked, "I told them you hadn't mentioned it. What's going on, Clark? Are you planning on not going?" 

Nodding, Clark replied, "I don't think the whole tux and limo thing is for me. Besides, it's customary to have a date to a dance and all the girls I know already have boyfriends." 

Resting her cheek on her knuckles, Martha said, "There have got to be a few girls at your school who don't have dates yet, Clark." 

Walking into the kitchen for a moment's rest from farm work, Jonathon patted his wife's shoulder on his way to the refrigerator. "Martha, stay out of it. If Clark wants to ask someone then he will." 

"Thanks, Dad," said Clark. 

Pursing her lips, Martha waited until the pie she baked yesterday distracted Jonathon, and then asked, "So, are you planning on asking someone, Clark?" 

Carrying a slice of pie back, Jonathon looked at Clark and said, "She just can't help herself." 

A sound at the kitchen door distracted the Kents. Looking at the door, the Kents were silent at the sight of Lex Luthor. Glancing at each of them, Lex stood behind the screen door and said, "Sorry to barge in, but I did remember to make noise this time." 

Shaking her head, Martha stood up and opened the screen door, letting Lex into the kitchen. As he passed by Martha, Lex smiled at her and said, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Kent." 

Smiling back at Lex, she closed the door behind him. "Good afternoon to you, Lex. Can I get you something to eat? Maybe some pie or muffins. Or, you know what? I could fix you something. Would you like me to?" 

Looking back at Martha, Lex thought, ' _You_ ' _d really feed me_ , _wouldn_ ' _t you_?' Shaking his head, Lex replied, "Actually, I'm not hungry. I just came by to see Clark." 

"Of course," said Jonathon, sarcasm dripping from his tone. 

At the same time, Clark and Martha shot matching glares at Jonathon. In response, Jonathon put up the hand not holding a piece of pie. Shrugging off his tension, Jonathon stomped past them. Not looking back, Jonathon let the screen door slam closed behind him. 

Flinching from the sharp slam, Martha turned to Lex and said, "Well, I guess that's my cue to give you boys some privacy." 

Wrapping an arm around Clark, Martha looked at Lex and said, "Maybe, you can convince him to go to the Spring Formal." 

Blushing bright red, Clark growled, "Mom." 

Glancing at Martha and Clark, Lex asked, "What Spring Formal?" 

At that moment, the phone rang, loudly. Pulling away from his Mother, Clark rushed across the room. ' _Saved by the bell_.' 

"I'll get it," shouted Clark. Lifting the receiver to his ear, Clark said, "Kent residence." 

"Clark, is Chloe with you?" asked Justin, his voice vibrating hurriedly over the phone line. 

"No. Last I saw of her, Chloe was headed for Metropolis," answered Clark. 

"When was that?" Justin inquired. 

"About eight o'clock, last night. She came by the hospital to check on Lana and then left." Listening closely on the other end, Clark could hear the sound of a highway in the background. Clearing his throat loudly, Clark asked, "Justin, where are you calling from?" 

There was a long pause before Justin answered, "I'm in a motel in Metropolis. Chloe and I set it up." 

"What for? She said she was staying with her cousin, didn't she?" asked Clark. 

With a slightly annoyed tone, Justin replied, "Quite frankly, it's none of your damn business what for, Clark." 

A series of crashes screamed across the phone line before Justin continued with a heavy sigh, "Look, I reserved the room last week and checked in early yesterday. Just like we planned. She was supposed to show up last night. It was all arranged, but she never showed. I have no idea where she is. I tried her cell phone, but all I got was her voicemail. I called highway patrol. There were no accidents. I called the Daily Planet. They won't give me any information and now, you say she left for Metropolis, last night." 

"Justin, relax. You know how you are when you get too excited," reminded Clark as he glanced at Lex and Martha's curious faces. 

"I know. I know. I've already ripped all of the light fixtures off the wall. That's one security deposit down the drain," replied Justin. 

Thinking quick, Clark glanced at Lex. "Justin, give me the number you're calling from. I think I know somebody who can get the Daily Planet to open up. Once I know if Chloe arrived for her interview, I'll call you back." 

"Okay. Umm. The number here is area code 913. 555. 1745. Got that?" 

"Yep. 9135551745. Right?" replied Clark. 

"Perfect," said Justin. 

"Okay, I'll call back as soon as I know something," assured Clark. 

"Okay. Thanks, Clark. Bye." 

Wasting no time, Clark turned to Lex and asked, "Lex?" 

"Clark. Say no more. It would be my pleasure," answered Lex. 

As Lex pulled out his cell phone, he turned away walking over to the sink. Quickly, Martha crossed the room to Clark. Seeing the worry on her son's face, Martha asked, "What's wrong? Clark, what happened?" 

"Chloe's missing," replied Clark. 

Shock could be heard in Martha's voice as she asked, "Excuse me?" 

"She's missing. She went to Metropolis last night for an interview she had with the Daily Planet, this morning. Justin tried to call the Daily Planet and find out if Chloe went to her interview, but they won't tell him anything," Clark explained. 

"So, you're thinking that since the Daily Planet is owned by LuthorCorp, maybe Lex can succeed where Justin failed?" said Martha as she summarized the situation. 

An edge of pleading filled Clark's voice as he replied, "Yeah." 

Wanting to comfort her son, Martha wrapped her arms around Clark. Together, they watched Lex's back as he talked on the cell phone. 

After a couple minutes, Lex slapped his cell phone shut. Slowly, he turned back to Clark and Martha. "Clark, Chloe never showed up for her interview. She never called the Planet to reschedule either." 

Numb, Clark reached for the phone and said as much to himself as to the other people in the room, "I have to call Justin and let him know." 

Punching the keypad, Clark called Justin. While he waited for Justin to pick up the phone, Clark remembered the conversation he had with Lana. When Justin picked up, Clark told Justin the news. In the background, Clark heard a loud crash. 

"Justin, what was that? Are you okay?"" 

Sighing loudly, Justin replied, "I'm fine which is more than I can say for the TV." 

"Try to keep it together, Justin. You're of no use to Chloe if you fall apart now," said Clark. 

Laughing sadly, Justin said, "I'm of no use to her now, anyway. What's the good of having powers if they can't protect the ones you love?" 

Clark heard Justin's comment, but pushed it away. He couldn't think of that now. "How quickly can you get back to Smallville?" 

"Umm...Let's see, I've got to pack. Check out. Pay a little extra for the TV. If I break every speed limit between here and Smallville, then I should be able to make it in three and a half hours max." 

"Well, get back here as quickly as you can. I think I may know what happened to Chloe. Last night, Lana started having visions. She said she saw someone kidnap Chloe." 

"Lana's having visions? Y'know, Clark if Chloe learns how to fly and Pete starts talking to the animals, then we could start a little superhero group. Yeah, it could have a flashy name and we could all hang out, wearing skin tight, brightly colored outfits," Justin quipped sarcastically as his voice trembled. 

"Justin, be serious. I know you're worried, but you have got to keep it together. When you get back in town, come straight to my place. I'm going to go get Lana and see if she's had any more visions. We'll meet you in the barn," said Clark. 

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." 

With that, the line went dead. Placing the handset back on the phone rest, Clark stared at it for a second. In his mind, Clark could hear Lana telling him about the vision. Sighing, Clark shrugged hopelessly. Looking up at Lex and Martha, Clark said, "I have to go. I need to find Lana, see if she's had any more visions." 

"Do you want a ride to the Talon?" asked Lex. 

Glancing at his Mother, Clark replied, "No, I think a good run would help clear my head." 

Turning away, Clark left the house. Lex walked to the screen door following his retreating form. Lex moved to open the kitchen door, but a hand on his elbow stopped him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Martha's kind face. 

"Lex, are you sure I can't interest you in something to eat?" 

Squinting, Lex answered, "Actually, I was thinking of following Clark." 

"He's long gone already, Lex. Why don't you stay and have some pie and coffee." 

Looking back out the screen door, Lex didn't see Clark. Stepping forward, he opened the screen door, venturing outside. Not looking back, he kept walking, quickly hopping down the stairs and jogging over to his car. Looking down the driveway, Lex saw nothing, not even a dust cloud. Pulling his keys out, he unlocked his car and got in. Starting the car, he backed out of the driveway and took off. He wanted to go to Smallville's business center. He wanted to see how long it would take for Clark to get to the Talon, but work was waiting for him at the office. Yes, Lex was far too busy to follow this train of thought. He would follow it, later. Maybe. Glancing down the road leading to town, Lex decided the Talon could wait. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

A Couple Minutes Later 

Talon Cafe 

Pulling open the front door, Clark found Lana clearing away cups and small bowls. As he walked over to her, Lana looked up at him. Brightening, Lana smiled and said, "Hey, Clark. Didn't expect to see you today." 

"Lana, do you remember what happened last night?" asked Clark. 

Looking down, Lana looked up at Clark from beneath lowered lids. A blush filled her cheeks as she answered, "Yes." 

"Do you remember the nightmare?" 

Looking up wide-eyed, she nodded. 

"Have you had anymore?" 

"No, Clark. Why do you ask?" replied Lana. 

His shoulders slumping, Clark answered, "Chloe's missing. I was kind of hoping you might've seen where she is." 

Laughing softly, Lana went back to clearing cups off the tables. As placed another mug on her tray, Lana said, "I'm sorry, Clark, but I may be many things, but a superhero - I'm not." 

Suddenly, the tray fell from Lana's fingers. Standing very still, Lana gasped for breath. As she fell to the floor, Clark rushed over and caught her. Cradling her, Clark stared helplessly at her glassy eyes and shaking body. After a couple minutes, Lana's eyes came back into focus. Coughing, she slowly blinked. 

"Lana?" asked Clark. 

"I saw Chloe, again. Somebody's got her. We have to find her. We have to save her." 

Helping Lana stand up, Clark assured, "We will, Lana. I promise you." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Three Hours Later 

Kent Farm 

"You don't have designs on my girl, do you, Clark?" Having just overheard Clark reminiscing over the kiss he once shared with Chloe, Justin couldn't resist a jibe at his friend's expense. 

Turning around quickly, Clark and Lana stared at Justin as he finished opening the barn door. Letting the door slam shut behind him, Justin strolled over to them. Tipping his head back at Lana, Justin said, "Heard you've become a part of the weirdness that permeates this lovely little town." 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Lana looked up at Justin with angry eyes. "If by weird you mean I might be able to help find Chloe, then yes, I guess I'm weird." 

The smile vanished from Justin's face. Nodding, he whispered, "Sorry." 

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Lana said, "No, I'm sorry, Justin. It's just nothing like this has ever happened to me before." 

Sitting down on a bale of hay, Lana let her face fall into her hands. Sitting beside her, Clark rubbed her back. Combing her fingers through her hair, Lana pulled her black tresses away from her face. Looking straight ahead, she whispered, "All day, I kept repeating in my head, 'Why me?' Unfortunately, I never got an answer." 

Behind Lana, Justin and Clark exchanged a knowing look. Slowly, Justin walked around Lana until he was standing in front of her. Kneeling down in front of her, he said, "Tell me about your visions. Please." 

Nodding, Lana sat up. Taking a deep breath, she recounted her visions. "The first one was in the hospital. I saw someone place a cloth over her face. I watched her struggle, but then she just went limp." 

From a couple feet away, a shovel flew across toward Lana's back. Reaching out, Clark grabbed the shovel while it was in mid-flight. Glaring at Justin, Clark tucked it behind the bale of hay on which he and Lana were sitting. Quickly, Clark's glare dissolved into a bright smile when Lana looked at him and asked, "What was that?" 

"What?" replied Clark. 

Narrowing her eyes, Lana continued to look around. "The thing that just flew by." 

Nervously, Clark said, "I think it was a bird?" 

Nodding, Justin agreed, quickly. "Yeah, I saw it. It was an owl." 

Shaking her head, Lana said, "But, I didn't hear any wings flapping." 

Nodding his head, Justin said, "Of course not. Owls fly really quietly. Anyways, you were telling me about your visions." 

Looking back at Justin, Lana took a moment to get back on track. "Right. My visions. Um. The second was at the Talon. I saw a room with teddy bears hanging from the ceiling. Chloe sat on the floor. She was blindfolded and tied up. I saw a man next to a door." 

Grabbing Lana's knees, Justin asked excitedly, "What did he look like?" 

"I don't know. He was wearing a mask. He. He-" 

Lana went suddenly still. Falling backwards into Clark's arms, she stared into space. Tremors filled her body and she shook violently. 

Jumping to his feet, Justin shouted, "What's wrong with her?" 

His eyes never leaving Lana, Clark answered, "She's having a vision." 

Shaking his head, Justin watched as Lana's tremors lessened. "God damn. Why can't powers just be fun? Why do they always have to carry baggage like this?" 

Pulling Lana's limp body into a sitting position, Clark glanced at Justin and replied, "I don't know." 

Blinking slowly, Lana came around. Looking at Clark, Lana said, "I saw Chloe. He's burying her alive." 

With a steady voice, Clark asked, "Where Lana?" 

"At the base of a windmill," replied Lana. 

Propping Lana up, Clark made sure she could sit on her own before letting go. Turning to Justin, he said, "She must be at Chandler's field." 

Nodding, Justin said, "Let's go 

Turning to Lana, Clark said, "Lana, when you feel up to it, go to the house and tell my parents what you saw. Okay?" 

"Yes," answered Lana. 

Turning on his heel, Clark walked by Justin. Smacking him on the arm, Clark led Justin out of the barn. Outside, Justin headed for his car, but Clark stopped him. 

In a shaky voice, Clark said, "I have a faster way." 

Looking back at Clark, Justin asked warily, "Can I tag along on this faster way?" 

Nodding, Clark said, "I think so." 

Spreading his arms wide, Justin replied, "Then, do it." 

Wrapping an arm around Justin, Clark pulled the boy close and up until Justin's feet dangled off the ground. After taking a second to look at Justin's surprised face, Clark looked out over the fields and set off at super speed. 

A minute later, Lana stumbled from the barn. As she struggled to keep her feet, Lana noticed Justin's car. Looking around, she didn't see Clark or Justin. Confused but on a mission, she wasted no more time. Reaching for the handrail to the Kents front stairs, Lana dragged herself up the stairs and pounded hard on the front door. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

A Couple Minutes Later 

Chandler's Field 

Slowing down to normal speed, Clark jogged up to the windmill still holding onto Justin. Once he stopped completely, Clark placed Justin down on the ground. Staggering away, Justin commented, "That's a cool trick, Clark." 

Looking around at the freshly tilled ground, Justin said, "I don't see anything." 

Looking up at the windmill, Clark said, "Wait here." 

A moment later, Clark stood on the top of the windmill platform. Looking down, he concentrated, turning on his x-ray vision. A few feet over from Justin, he saw Chloe buried beneath the Earth. Pointing at the spot, Clark yelled, "There! She's right there!" 

Pointing at the same spot, Justin walked backwards. "Here?" 

"Yeah!" shouted Clark. 

Turning around, Justin went still. A second later, clumps of Earth flew away from the spot at which Clark pointed. Within moments, the lid of a metal coffin was uncovered. Reaching a hand forward, Justin pulled the same hand back in a sweeping gesture. As if tugged on by a string, the lid flew out of the hole, revealing an unconscious Chloe. Stepping up to the edge of the hole, Justin raised both of his hands, palms up. As if cradled in a pair of strong arms, Chloe rose out of the shallow grave. Stepping back, Justin fell to his knees as he gently lowered Chloe onto the grass before him. 

Embracing Chloe, Justin gently brushed her hair out of her face. Oblivious to everything but Chloe, he barely felt the hand on his shoulder. Never looking away from Chloe's slack face, he barely registered it as Clark knelt beside him. 

A second later, to the relief of the two boys hovering beside her, Chloe started to cough. Parting her eyes, she returned Justin's frightened gaze. Suddenly, vibrations ran through her body and tears ran down her face as she cried, "Justin. Oh God, Justin. I knew it. I knew you'd save me." 

Burying his face in her hair, Justin pulled Chloe up into a tight embrace. Whispering into her ear, Justin vowed, "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again. I swear, baby. Nobody will ever hurt you again." 

After that, words were no longer necessary. Chloe wound her arms around Justin's neck and held on for dear life. As they rocked back and forth, they kissed and cried. 

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Clark stood up. He could still hear Chloe's cries as he walked away, but knew she was already getting all the comfort she'd ever need. Reaching the edge of the field, Clark could see blue and red lights flashing in the distance, coming closer with each passing minute. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Later That Night 

Smallville Community Hospital 

Trying hard to look courageous, Chloe sat up in her hospital bed. At her left, Justin stood by protectively. At the foot of her bed, Clark and Lana stood side-by-side. Looking down at Chloe's fragile bravado, Clark carefully asked, "Chloe, do you remember anything?" 

Wrapping her arms around herself, Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I do. I remember tripping on some metal rails and I remember hundreds of teddy bears hanging from the ceiling." 

Chloe's breath hitched, shaking her, as she continued, "Anyway, that's where I was kept until..." 

Tears ran down her hot cheeks. Her voice cracked, but still Chloe continued, "I can still hear the dirt falling on the coffin." 

Finally breaking down completely, she turned into Justin's waiting arms. Coming around the bed, Clark sat beside Chloe's legs. Silently, he rubbed her leg as she cried, "I'm sorry, guys. If you hadn't found me, I don't want to think about where I'd be." 

Clark felt helpless as Chloe cried. Distracted by movement, he glanced to the left. Out of the corner of his eye, Clark noticed Lana inch out of the room. Looking over his shoulder, he asked, "Lana, where are you going?" 

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Lana replied, "I really need to check on the Talon." 

Reaching out toward her, Clark said, "Wait, I'll go with you." 

Taking Clark's hand, Lana whispered, "No, Clark. Chloe needs you more than I do right now. I'll be fine." 

Unsure, Clark acquiesced, "Okay, but check in regularly. There's still a dangerous man on the loose." 

Smiling, Lana let go of Clark's hand. Spinning on her heel, Lana turned away. Looking over her shoulder at the door, Lana winked before saying, "I'll do that." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

May 5, 2002 

Torch News Office 

Intensely, Clark stared at the screen. His eyes growing big, he pushed the print screen button on the keyboard and turned toward the printer, willing it to go faster. From behind him, he heard a familiar voice, "You're not watching porn on my computer, are you?" 

Turning around quickly, Clark gripped the back of his chair as he asked, "Chloe? Justin? Why isn't she at home sleeping?" 

Putting his hands up in mock defense, Justin quipped, "Yeah right, like I could really do anything to stop her." 

"Smart man. Look, if I fall asleep, I'll have nightmares, so I figure the best thing to do is keep busy," explained Chloe. Looking around, Chloe continued, "Which should be easy since it looks like you left enough of a mess for me to clean up." 

Grabbing the paper out of the printer, Clark said, "Well, since you're here. Come take a look at this." 

Taking the paper from Clark, Chloe read it quickly. Lowering the paper a little, Chloe looked at Clark over the paper's edge. "The De Kretser Syndrome, Clark?" 

"It's a kind of post-traumatic stress disorder. There were several cases reported during the London Blitz. Some people who were huddled in shelters would find themselves psychically linked after a bomb hit nearby." 

Narrowing her eyes, Chloe commented, "This is far out, even for me." 

Undaunted, Clark pressed his case, "According to this website, times of stress, anger or excitement can trigger visions." 

"How long have you been here?" asked Chloe as she watched Justin organize one of the desks. 

"I don't know, since about seven o'clock, this morning. Why?" asked Clark. 

Shocked, Chloe stared wide-eyed at Clark and said, "For over twelve hours. Oh Clark, you need to go home. Get some sleep." 

From across the room, Justin joked, "Look who's talking." 

Glancing over her shoulder, Chloe sneered, "That's enough from you, mister." 

Growing ever more impatient with Chloe's devil advocate routine, Clark snapped, "A couple days ago, Lana was at the scene of an explosion." 

Nodding, Chloe added, "According to the police report, Whitney and two police officers named Watts and Vertigo were at the scene as well." 

Staring at Chloe, Clark asked, "How do you know what's in the police report?" 

Shrugging, Chloe replied, "I have a laptop with a high speed wireless modem." 

Shaking his head, Clark laughed. Suddenly, he stopped laughing and looked back at Chloe. "Did you say officers Watts and Vertigo?" 

Sitting on the desk, Chloe asked, "Yeah, what about them?" 

Standing up, Clark answered, "Two cops named Watts and Vertigo were with your Dad when Lana told him about her visions." 

Finally wide-eyed, Chloe gasped, "If they know about Lana's visions and one of them is the man who kidnapped me, then Lana could be in serious danger, right now." 

Staring at Chloe and Clark, Justin walked over as he chimed in, "Not the cops again. At this point, I may never recover from my general disdain for those who supposedly protect and serve." 

Jumping off the desk, Chloe grabbed both Clark and Justin by the arm. "Come on. We'll take my car." 

Rushing out the door, Clark said, "Good to see you return from the land of the skeptical. You were starting to worry me for a second." 

Shrugging, Chloe replied, "Sorry, Clark, I'll never doubt you again. It just threw me for a loop when someone other than me was coming up with the wacky solutions." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Several Minutes Later 

Talon Cafe 

The first thing they noticed was the police officer spread out, face down on the floor. Racing over to him, Clark, Justin and Chloe helped him up, shaking him to consciousness. As the officer slowly came around, Clark asked, "Where's Lana?" 

The officer looked around in a daze before answering. "I don't know. She was here. That guy must have grabbed her." 

Shaking the officer a little too hard, Clark asked, "Deputy, where is your partner, tonight?" 

His head swimming, the officer swayed slightly from side to side. Finally, with a jerk, he looked at Clark and asked, "Who? Gary? Uh... Um. He works a second job. Shh. Don't tell anybody. Moonlighting isn't allowed by the force." 

Rolling his eyes, Justin commented, "Figures." 

Shaking her head, Chloe asked, "Deputy, where is the second job?" 

Trying to think, Deputy Vertigo answered, "At the carnival grounds." 

Clark looked at Chloe and said, "You said you remembered teddy bears and metal rails." 

Nodding, Chloe agreed, "The carnival's closed this time of year. It's the perfect place to hide someone." 

Standing up, Clark said, "Take care of the deputy. I'm going out to the carnival grounds." 

Running from the Talon, Clark looked around quickly before taking off at super speed. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

A Couple Hours Later 

Smallville Carnival Grounds 

After giving their statements to the police, Lana and Clark walked home. With red and blue flashing behind them, Lana held tightly onto Clark by wrapping both of her arms around his left arm. Nuzzling her face against the sleeve of his jacket, Lana said, "Thank you, Clark." 

Pulling his arm out of her vice-like grip, Clark quickly used the same arm to pull Lana into a firm hug. "No problem." 

Snuggling against his chest, Lana asked, "How did you ever find me, Clark?" 

Cocking his head to the side, Clark answered, "Something you and Chloe said about teddy bears and I did a little research. I found a little known phenomenon called, 'De Kretser Syndrome.' Once I questioned the deputy, everything just fell into place." 

Wrapping her right arm around Clark's waist, Lana pressed her left hand against his chest. Hugging him tightly, she teased, "First, the research, then the questioning. Are you sure you're not the reporter in training, instead of Chloe?" 

Looking down at Lana, Clark answered, "Me? A reporter? Nah, I hate to write. Though, I do type really fast." 

Squeezing Clark even tighter, Lana pressed herself against him. "What would I do without you, Clark? Especially now that Whitney is leaving." 

"Whitney's leaving?" asked Clark. 

Nodding against Clark's shirt, Lana answered, "Yeah, he found some of his Father's medals and decided to join the Marines." 

Pulling back from Lana, Clark exclaimed, "Intense! When does he leave?" 

Looking up at Clark, Lana replied, "Next week." 

"After the Spring Formal?" asked Clark. 

Shaking her head, Lana looked back at the road and sighed, "The same day. I'm driving him to the bus depot that morning." 

Sadly, Clark observed, "So, I guess you're not going to the Spring Formal." 

Looking out into the distance, Lana said, "I guess not. Whitney was supposed to be my date, but now? It's a shame, really because I already bought the dress. I hope I still fit in it, next year." 

Looking down at Lana, Clark pointed out, "Makes no sense to waste a perfectly good dress. Why don't we go to the Spring Formal together?" 

Glancing up at Clark, Lana asked, "What? Don't you have a date, already?" 

Visions of Lex floated in Clark's mind. At the thought, Clark blushed. Looking down at Lana's face, Clark answered quickly, "No. I wasn't even going to go. Decided I didn't want to because I couldn't ask who I wanted to." 

Catching the rosy blush on Clark's cheeks, Lana blushed, as well. Batting her eyes coquettishly, she whispered, "And, now?" 

Looking at the road before them, Clark answered, "Well, now I think where's the logic in both of us staying home, mopping around, while our friends dance the night away. We should go have some fun, too." 

Rubbing the side of her cheek against Clark's chest, Lana said, "I'd like that." 

Tensing up just a bit, Clark remarked, "Of course, we'll just go as friends. In fact, let's meet at the school. It'll feel less like an actual date that way." 

Smiling, though a little disappointed, Lana replied, "Okay, You're on, Mr. Kent." 


End file.
